


Audience

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25185892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Yukimura is being naughty.
Kudos: 2





	Audience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bruhsi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruhsi/gifts).



> Creation: 2020-07-09

Yukimura knew he was being watched. 

Knew it and welcomed it.

His blood singing in his veins at being observed so intimately.

Slowly stripping out of his uniform, the blue-haired captain couldn't resist playing with himself. 

Just a few, soft rubs.

Just enough to get erect before his habitual shower. 

Serenading to himself, Yukimura took the last steps under the spray and didn't suppress the loud sigh when the water finally hit his sensitive flesh.

This was always the best part.

The water making him so aroused it would only take a couple of tugs to ejaculate.

And with an audience it would go even faster. 

The thought itself was a powerful aphrodisiac.

He knew he played a dangerous game every time he did this. 

Ejaculating under a shower always held the off-chance of slipping. 

But he also prided himself on his sense of balance and wouldn't be brought down by a mere orgasm.

Especially not one he brought upon himself.

Slow, calculating strokes now. 

The spray hitting just the right spots.

Slowly, so slowly.

Waiting.

Wanting.

He adjusted his legs.

Almost there.

Almost.

A groan was torn from his throat the moment orgasm hit. 

The force taking him as much by surprise as today's huge amount of cum.

But then, just when the high ended, he heard the door opening.

Soft footfalls on tiled, wet floor.

A moment later he looked up into a handsome face, then down to an obvious stain on not so white tennis shorts.

''You're a force of nature. You know that, right?''

Yukimura smiled.


End file.
